powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse Inducement
The ability to place a curse on anyone or anything. Sub-power to Curse Manipulation. Opposite to Blessing Inducement and Curse Removal. Also Called *Curse *Cursing *Evil Eye *Execration *Hex *Malediction Capabilities User can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.). The exact effects can be nearly anything the user desires, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into an animal/monster that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unhealing wounds, misshapen/inhuman offspring, and a whole host of other effects. Curses are well known to create and induce supernatural anomalies. Anomalies are capable of warping reality too, such as dimensional rifts appearing on any surface like the ceiling, wall, or floor, and among other things like various objects appearing out of thin air, etc. Applications *Binding *Corruption Inducement *Death Inducement *Destruction *Disease Inducement *Haunting *Jinx *Mental Inducement **Despair Inducement **Insanity Inducement *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Possession *Reanimation *Taboo Inducement *Transmutation *Vice Inducement *Weakness Inducement *Wound Inducement Variations *Curse Field Projection *Cursed Blood *Cursed Slash Associations *Curse Embodiment *Curse Empowerment *Curse Manipulation *Cursed Physiology *Death Empowerment *Evil Eye *Luck Energy Manipulation *Magic **Dark Arts **Necromancy **Voodoo *Mediumship *Mystical Conversion *Phenomenon Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Resurrection Limitations * Curse Immunity * Limited by what the user knows. * User may not be immune. * Curse Negation can undo most curses. * There may be ways to reverse/undo curses. ** Curse Removal can remove most curses. * May be involuntary and triggered by extreme emotions. * May not be able to undo one's own curses. * Consequences/effects may be unpredictable. Known Users See Also: Curse. Comics/Cartoons Video Games Known Objects *Cursing Camera (Doraemon) *Hex Bags (Supernatural) *Darkness ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Zombie Tattoo (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Virgo Blade (The Magicians) *Cursed Choker (Skylanders) *Cursed Helmet (Skylanders) *Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) *Rasputin's Reliquary (Don Bluth’s Anastasia) Known Locations *Jusenkyo (Ranma 1/2) Gallery Anime/Manga File:Cursing_Camera.png|The Cursing Camera (Doraemon) creates a voodoo doll of the person in the snapshot, basically cursing the victim to be at the complete mercy of the doll's holder. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) is well-versed in various curses and black magic… Miroku_kazaana.png|…the most notable of which being the Wind Tunnel curse he placed on Miroku's family. Chimera the Savage.JPG|The forbidden Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) curse the user's body, turning them into a living weapon. Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo.jpg|Using her dark magic, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) created and branded the Zombie Tattoo onto Phantom, giving him immortality. Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) can force his subordinates and subjects into mutation via a Cursed Seal. Hidan Ritual.jpg|Hidan's (Naruto) Jashin ritual will put anyone under his curse. Est.jpg|Est (Spirit Elementalist's Blade Dance) has her nickname "Demon Slayer" but is actually cursed demon sword that had absorbed those various curses and pass them onto its master, result in taking user's life. TartarusDemons.jpg|Every Demon in Tartarus (Fairy Tail) can use Curses instead of Magic. Cartoons/Comics The Enchantress.jpg|The Enchantress (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) cast the curse on the Prince & his servants as punishment. The Sisters Kubo and the Two Strings.png|As a mockery of Sariatu's love for him, the Sisters (Kubo an the Two Strings) cursed Sanzo, turning him into an anthropomorphic beetle. Live Television/Movies Saeki.PNG|The house of where the Saeki family lives, Kayako (The Grudge) will curse them when the house is entered and will kill them, along with spreading the curse to anyone who comes into contact with the cursed ones. Reincarnation.gif|Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp (Witches of East End) cursed to die young and be reborn to relive it again and again. Lee Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell Curse Balls Gary.png|Anyone who has sex with Lee (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell) is cursed with elephantiatis of the nuts. Video Games Miku rope curse.jpg|Miku Hinasaki (Fatal Frame) has been afflicted by the lethal Rope Curse by the spirit of Kirie Himuro. Eggplant Wizard.png|The Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) curses people by turning them into eggplants. Regent of the Mask.png|The Regent of the Mask (Ninja Gaiden 3) Grip of Murder.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden 3) has been afflicted with the Grip of Murder curse by the Regent of the Mask. Demise (Zelda Skyward Sword).png|In his final moments, Demise (The Legend of Zelda) cursed the bloodlines of Link and Zelda, vowing that an incarnation of his hatred would forever hound their descendants. Storyteller H.png|Storyteller (Valkyrie Crusade) uses all sorts of dummies to place curses and cast spells. Talisman H.png|Talisman (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of curses. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries